Peddle In The Wind
by Akima Skylar
Summary: This was called 'The New Story' since I had no idea what to call it. I seem to like this title better. K, this story isn't really well written but I wrote it a long time ago and never checked for grammarspelling mistakes when i submitted it so here it is.


The Beginning and The Ending  
Akima_Skylar@hotmail.com  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I sacrificed my land, my home, my people, and the thing that I cared about the most, my love. My land was attacked by one of the most evil forces: The Negaverse. IT came to my planet, trying to destroy it. They came and my people were able to hold them off for only a couple of days, that is, until they were all slaughtered. To my anger, I had but one choice: to make my planet into a fiery ball of gas so the creatures that killed my people would not live to torment another soul ever again, also destroying every thing I ever cared about.  
  
"I call upon the power of the stars that create this planet to turn my home into a fiery ball so no others would be tormented by these foul creatures!" Akima called out in her torn and blood soaked armour of the tenth sailor scout. "May all of my people spirits be free and recanted on a safer planet then this!" she called out as she took her last breath.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She awoke to find her sheets and fore head was damp with sweat. She had slept like this for a week. In her dreams she could see the sun waking into a ball of red-hot magma. "When will I ever get a real night sleep?" she asked herself while preparing herself for her first day a different school away from her friends.  
  
She had to wear a uniform and she already hated it, the uniform was a blue and white fuki that resembled a sailor's outfit. "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" she said as she lifted it up. Akima locked the door to her apartment and started off to her new school. She took a bus at 43 and main street.  
  
When it stopped at the school she jumped off and ran to the entrance. Only because the bell rang or she would of took her time. She entered the school and ran in the hallway to science 101 and knocked on the wood door, unable to think of anything else to do.  
  
"Our new student's name is Akima she will be here for the rest of the school year." Mrs. Kanzaki called out as she walked towards the door. "Akima you can sit behind Serena in the far corner" Mrs. Kanzaki pointed towards the blond haired girl. Akima walked to her new desk and sat down.  
  
She interpreted the whispers that floated around in the silence, "isn't that the girl that won the sword fighting contest?" the whispers were going on and on.  
  
"I am the girl who won the contest and do you mind calling me Akima and asking things to my face." She said, showing her irritation. Everyone looked surprised and never knew what to do so they immediately went back to working on their assignments.  
  
"Hi, my name is Serena! Were are you from?" The blond hair girl turned around and had this ridiculous smile on my face. "I'm from Canada" Akima said looking down and doing her work.  
  
"Were is Canada?" Serena asked. "You don't know were Canada is?" she paused. "You have to be joking" Serena had a blank face. "Do you know were the U.S is?" she nodded. "It is above that country."  
  
"Okay." The blond haired girl turned around. The bell rang just in time. She packed up and went for her next classes.  
  
The day was done and there were no other classes to attend she headed back for her apartment. Taking the bus she got of at her stop and then she walked the rest of the way.  
  
She opened her apartment looking at the fluttering window curtains in front of her. Looking out of it she saw a cute little shrine. Japanese characters were hanging from a red gate. There were also some girl's within the gate. Tears streamed down her eyes for no reason she could figure out. They were not of sadness but rather of happiness.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I have found something from the archives of the moon palace." Luna said running towards the girls. "There is another sailor scout!" she stopped right in front of them.  
  
"How can that be we already know every sailor soldier!" Rei asked without even thinking. The long hair girl, the mistress of fire asked.  
  
"You are forgetting, the sun was a planet before the negaverse attacked." Luna said. The small dark cat said.  
  
"But how did it become the sun?" Serena asked.  
  
"When the negaverse attacked she had no other alternative since all her people were killed to use the star light, it destroyed all of the creatures and reincarnated all her people's souls that were lost. The light of the sun is now the 'star light'." Artemis said.  
  
"Is she on our side?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes she is." Luna said with uncertainty.  
  
"How can we find here?" Serena asked.  
  
"She will show herself, when it is time."  
  
In the background there was a series of crashes and loud screaming, it could be heard all over Tokyo.  
  
"Sounds like trouble" they all called out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Akima woke up, smelling the fear that surrounded her. She looked out to the street seeing a dark figure with the Sailor Scout surrounding it. "I need to do something or they'll get killed!" she thought to herself and a bright white light surrounded her.  
  
She looked down and noticed that she had a uniform that she disliked even more than her school fuki. She also had a double-edged sword by her side with a dragon surrounding the hilt. She jumped out of the window and into the streets, not sure what was leading her in that specific direction. When she got to the shadow she seen the scouts were all tied up in green glue. "Solar Star Revival!" she called out and a ball of blue light shot from her sword and into the shadow.  
  
There was a screech from the creature as it exploded in white sand. Akima jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and ran until she couldn't see another living soul.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Who was that?" all the scouts asked.  
  
"That I believe was the eleventh sailor scout." Luna said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mist surrounded the mountain of old. Nine scouts were on the top, in a circle the body of another scout laid within the circle. She was dead. Not breathing. Her life was over and they sat there waiting for the world to end. "It is not the end yet, avenge me" A whisper echoed through their minds as their hair flung in the air. It was the dead scouts whisper.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and there was no school until Monday. Akima walked out her apartment door and headed towards the crown arcade. She was wearing leather pants, a tight black top, and was wearing high heal sandals with silver jewellery around her ankle. She had a tattoo on her shoulder of a sun. Her hair was brown with blue eyes. "Saturday is the best day!" she said to herself as she headed into the Arcade.  
  
Clang the bells on the top of the door rang. "Who could it be? We already know all of the scouts but this one is unfamiliar to us?" some girls were whispering, Akima was straining her ears just to hear the small whispers. The girls looked up at Akima's back. "How will we know who she is?"  
  
Akima purchased malt and sat down near the window where the scouts were sitting. 'I wonder, that dream that I had last night, could it be?' she thought to herself.  
  
"We were all strangers once, this scout is just a stranger to us now." Mina whispered. Four scouts got up and left leaving Serena and Darien.  
  
"Who do you think it is Serena?" Darien asked. And Serena had no answer as a window shattered nearby, there was screaming everywhere; people could be seen running trying to get away from a doom they never sought after. Serena and Darien disappeared around a corner.  
  
No one was around. Akima looked at her tattoo and suddenly she turned into the sailor scout of light. With the sword at her side she ran out of the arcade and into the streets.  
  
Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask were out there defending the city from another shadow Youma. The Youma whipped out a rope and grabbed Sailor Sun. "Solar Star Revival!" She called out and a ball of light shot from her sword that she was pointing at the monster. The monster turned into a smaller creature. "Sun Light Power!" she called out, the monster was engulfed, it tuned into a pile of black ash.  
  
Sailor Sun dropped to the ground, exhausted, she quickly got up and ran since Sailor Moon was running towards her. Akima got up and jumped onto the buildings above her.  
  
"Sailor Moon grab on to me and we'll find out who she is." Tuxedo Mask called out to Serena. They followed but soon after they could no longer see the horrific Sailor Sun.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Akima was sitting outside her apartment building when Serena came by with the girls that she seen in the little red temple. "Hello Akima, what are you doing." Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing except sitting down if that is what you mean." she replied.  
  
"Serena who is this?" Amy asked  
  
"I'm Akima."  
  
"Akima this is Amy, Mina, Rei, and Lita" Serena asked pointing to each of the girls. Darien pulled up in his red mustang, Serena blushed a said, "and I have to go I'll probably see you later." She jumped into the red car and it drove off.  
  
"Well that was awful polite of her." Mina said with a small dieing twinkle in her eyes. "Anyone want to go for ice-cream?"  
  
"Sorry I have to go," Akima said walking towards Main Street. The group ran after her.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Why won't you come with us it will be a good chance to get and know you and you can have an ice-cream while were at it?" Lita acted so polite.  
  
"At least I know you're not like Serena, running off in the middle of a conversation."  
  
"Well lets get going." Just then Akima's eyes shut and she was unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Grass and great oaks surrounded her. The air was fresh and she could see the earth hanging in the sky. There was no sun but rather a large planet. It had a large star like crystal at both poles. They glittered in the light they were giving off. Something crept behind her and slashed her side. She looked around, grabbed a sword at her side a cut the shadows head off. There was a flash and pictures of the galaxy being reborn. The planet that was in place was surrounded by cracks of red-hot lava. The planet then turned into a fiery ball. Cries could be heard from the planet as shadows slowly began to fade away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She woke in her bed sweating and tried to get up. "Uh" she gasped at the short pain near her side were blood was seeping through a bandage. The room was in shadows.  
  
"Finally awake?" Rei voice was clear.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We don't know, except that something cut you a day ago and you passed out from the pain or the loss of blood."  
  
"How could I have got a cut I wasn't even near something that was sharp?" Akima then thought to herself about the dream. 'Oh no, its true than.'  
  
"Your at my temple, and your going to stay here" she walked to the door.  
  
"I have to get..."  
  
"Your staying here, I don't care, you can stay here like this or by force" she paused, "call if you need anything." She started to close the door behind her.  
  
"Rei, if I tell you a secret will you tell anyone?"  
  
"Depends on the secret?"  
  
"First not to tell anyone with words, writing or signs?"  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"I know your Sailor Mars."  
  
"What?!?!" Rei screamed bloody murder  
  
"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."  
  
"I promise." Rei said honestly.  
  
"I'm the one you call Sailor Sun."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Look at my shoulder, it's a picture of the sun." Akima said while Rei slowly mover her sleeve out of the way and let out a small gasp. "I still don't..." she started but a crash interrupted her. "Sounds like trouble, come on." she paused. "Mars Star power!" she called out.  
  
"Sun Star Power!" Akima called out. "I guess you are really Sailor Sun" Sailor Mars replied. "Mars Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars called out.  
  
"Solar Star Revival" Akima called out and the two powers combined, a flash of light evaporated the shadow figure that was standing on the rocky road. Without any words the two girls went back into the temple.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was on the fifth day of the fifth month of the fifth year since the new order began. Upon the surface of the white pear, overlooking the vast planet of earth. The young blond princess crept up behind her, "Akima, what are you doing out in the cold? You should be in the palace."  
  
"Look Serena, all of the planets are in a line, perfect alliance." Akima said.  
  
"I hate to tell you this but. I am going back to the Sun, I need to rule my people I have only begun to make the changes that my father tried to destroy."  
  
"I understand, I will come to visit you on your planet someday, have a safe journey." Serena left her to her thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The girls laughing outside awakened her. She was rejuvenated for the first time in a month. She let out a small yawn before she got up and dressed. After wards she went near the door so she could listen to what the girls were talking about.  
  
"It is the forth day of the fifth month of the fifth year. It is said that is when the sailor scout will be revealed." Someone said but she couldn't distinguish the voice since she never heard t before.  
  
'I wonder if they know who I am, maybe Rei told them. No she is trust worthy.' She thought to herself. She sat down on her bed. Just then Rei walked in with everyone else.  
  
"Um. I'm sorry for the little scare."  
  
"You better be sorry we were scared!" Serena yelled.  
  
"We came to say hi and how are you doing." Amy asked.  
  
"And I want to know were you got that small tattoo."  
  
"I'm doing fine. And I got that tattoo from a very painful experience in a parlour." She paused. "I'm going to go home. And for you taking care of me I'll cook super for all of you."  
  
"Count us in, and were do you live?" Lita asked  
  
"Across the street in the apartment building. Bring some friends if you want." She got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Bye!" she called out as she ran down the copper stone steps leading out of the temple.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The kitchen was filled with smoke, she never knew how to cook and she didn't really care. "What is wrong with this food, every time I try to make it, it just burns like that!" she yelled out, trying to be cam. "I'll just order inn-I'll say I cooked it." She looked in the phonebook for food. "Yes, found it!" she dialled the phone and ordered most of the things on the menu. "That will be 15 minutes." The old guy on the phone said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They were standing outside the temple steps. Looking at the cold blue moon. "Seems so far, I wonder if we'll ever get to see it again." Serena whispered.  
  
In the shadows she saw four figures coming forward. "I don't think you'll have all the fun for this enemy." Haruka said coming forward into the light. Michelle and Meiou Setsuna were standing beside her with a small figure standing still in the darkness. "Serena I want you to meet someone. She is growing fast without witches five in her." She paused.  
  
"Is it Hotaru?" Serena asked. Michelle stepped sideward and the small figure took some steps into the light. "Reni is going to be so surprised."  
  
"Who is Reni?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything that happened except when the building collapsed with her and her dad in it." The blonde said. "Which reminds me was going to a friends to have supper do you want to come?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure why not, by the way tell little lady I'll see her later." Pluto said starting to walk towards the exit. "Um. Were is her place?"  
  
"Here we'll show you." Mina said putting her elbow near her head.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She waited for the delivery guy to arrive. 30 minutes later the person finally came. "Thank you and here is your tip." She gave him the tip but not the money for the food.  
  
"Hey were is the money for the food!" the Chinese man asked. "Your flyer says 15 minutes for delivery," Akima said politely. She locked the door right in front of him. She set the table, and put the delivered food onto plates as the doorbell buzzed.  
  
"Right on time." She unlocked the door and found nine girls Serena, Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina. The other four girls she could recognise.  
  
"Akima this is Haruka," she pointed towards the bond short hair guy or was it a girl? "This is Michelle," she pointed towards the blue longhaired girl. "This is Setsuna." Serena pointed towards the tall black haired Japanese girl. "And this is Hotaru." She pointed towards a girl no more than 10 years old; she was short with long black hair.  
  
They sat at the table and began to talk about anything and everything. When they finished Rei began to wash the table while everybody else began to clean up. "Thank you for doing this." Akima thanked everyone.  
  
She looked out the window to find that a dark figure was standing on the gate at Rei's temple shooting balls of darkness at people. When the balls hit them they stood still with a circle around them. "I need to go to the washroom." She walked out of the apartment.  
  
Michelle looked out of the window but seen nothing except the summer breeze blowing leafs around. "I'm going to see what is taking Akima so long." She walked out and the door and into the street.  
  
'Were could she be?' She looked up on a large hill; there she saw a shadow, darker than the rest of the area. "Guys we have trouble!" she called on her mini communication device.  
  
"Were are you." Amy called.  
  
"Outside." She then started for the foot of the large park hill. When she got up there she saw a sailor scout lying on the ground while a shadow hovered over her still body.  
  
"Neptune Star Power!" she was surrounded in water, when it subsided she was a sailor scout. The scouts were running up beside her already transformed. They looked down from the hill.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Sailor Sun?" Lita said out loud.  
  
"What! There is a tenth sailor scout?" Haruka acted surprised.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, there's no time for talk. She needs our help!" Rei yelled out to get their attention. They ran down and gave all the power they could.  
  
"It's no use the Youma just laughs at us!" Sailor Pluto yelled out. Just at that moment the shadow through a black slime at them, pinning all the scouts down  
  
"What is this stuff it's keeping us on the ground!" Serena yelled. Sailor Sun was still on the ground, looking towards the scouts who were covered in slime. 'Sailor Sun, you have to be strong, you have to save your friends lives... even if it costs you everything' She started to get up bending over just to keep her balance.  
  
"Planet power!" a light engulfed her, when it started to go down there was ten balls, resembling the planets that was represented by a scout. She stretched her hand out in front of her and the balls flew towards the shadowed Youma, destroying it.  
  
Sailor Sun ran until she could no longer be seen. 'I better get back to my apartment before that snoopy blue hair girl, Michelle find out who I am.' She jumped up to her window and de-transformed.  
  
She walked towards the door. "Hello!" Serena said as she entered the room.  
  
"Where were you guys?' Akima asked.  
  
"We went to see where you were," Mina made up a small excuse. "We also came to say thank you for supper, and that we need to go home."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later." They turned around and left.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I'm going to leave in a week, and there is nothing you can say to stop me from going back." She looked out on the large white patio.  
  
"I understand, even though we don't want you to leave." Princess Jupiter paused. "We will have a party on the day that you leave." She left through the small door.  
  
"Lita, I'm not leaving in a week, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry for the deception but I can't say goodbye to you. At least not yet." The sunset had come and gone, and the night had begun to creep away into the shadows. It was mourning. She had stood looking at the stars, and the blue planet that hung in the sky.  
  
"Your Majesty." There was an escort ready to take her back to her planet. "Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"No, I am not. But I will go." She walked out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'Should I tell them I'm a scout, should I let Rei? I just began to know them! Maybe they might find me out without their help. I really don't want to tell them. But that snoopy girl, Michelle, she will find me out.' Akima kept repeating in her head. "I'll leave them a note and figure the rest out later."  
  
It took her twenty minutes to write a letter. She put the letter in an envelope sealed with red wax. She took the bow that was on her wall, attached the letter to a blunt arrow. "Sorry it had to come to this," she aimed Rei's temple near the nine girls. She let go of the string and it landed in the centre were the girls were.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There was a small clang as an arrow landed in the middle of the circle. They all looked around. "Do you see anything?" Mina whispered.  
  
"It's clear," replied Haruka. Serena looked down at the arrow that was sticking out of the ground.  
  
"Hey look," she grabbed the letter that was tied to it. She started to read out loud: "Dear Everyone, I never intended this to happen, I never really wanted to become who I am, but we can't change anything. This is hard for me to think of this. I have become the one you call sailor sun. "What!" is probably going to be your first word? I'm sorry I never told you sooner but it never went away. I no longer had my thoughts for they were taken away by this event. Akima a.k.a. Sailor Sun its Akima!"  
  
They all started to run towards her apartment. Then they opened it she wasn't there and all her stuff was gone. "Were could she have gone?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Akima was looking out on the lake, she noticed a boy with a paper boat setting it on the water. In on minute the boat sank. "That's like my dreams, my hopes, my future." She thought to herself. She walked towards Mt. Fuji. "A big misty mountain, is that all you are?" she looked up. The light became fading darkness. She became drawn to it, and soon began to walk towards it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I had a vision. It was dark there was a mountain in the scenery; all of us was there. And a scout was lying on the ground, dead." Rei said out loud.  
  
"Were was this?" Pluto asked softly.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Non of us has had that vision, so we wouldn't help." She paused. "Were do you think it was?"  
  
"At a mountain, it was covered by mist and snow."  
  
"Come on, let's go." She started walking towards the door. "Were going to go look for this mountain."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"When I grow up I want o become a doctor so I can help the people that are hurt, I also want to become a soldier so I can take up the revenge for the souls of the innocents." Akima sounded so curtain. 'Don't plan so ahead of yourself, things may change before your road splits in that way.' Her mother would respond with a whisper. "I will revenge them, I will. I swear on everything I have." She looked down upon the graves of her people. "They died protecting us. It will not be forgotten."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Akima was at the base of the mountain. Her eyes were blank. Something drew her here, something evil. "Solar Star Power!" she called out. She could feel the ground shaking. Right after her transformation ended an arrow shot at her side and she fell to the ground.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
All the scouts were transformed looking at the large mountain in front of them. "That's the mountain, there is an evil presence coming from there." Rei stared at the mountain. She started to run and everyone else followed pursuit. Sailor Pluto was in front of everyone when she suddenly stopped in the grass opening. There, Akima lay on the ground. Above her was a tall person with wings and white hair. Holding in his position was an arrow with small blue flames around it.  
  
Before Serena could even think she called for her wand. "Moon sceptre, elimination!" The creature never even seen them till it was too late. It turned into a pile of ash.  
  
"Akima!" They all ran towards the lifeless body of their friend.  
  
Before the scouts got there her body turned into a white stone statue, like her in every detail.  
  
"NO! This cannot be happening. We just meet you and now your leaving?" Serena sat down by her friend. All of the scouts looked down upon her face.  
  
"I will be back, someday." The wind whisper went to everyone's ear.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"It's not fair! It's not right, Sailor Senshi are suppose to be reborn, not killed and make into stone!" Serena yelled out while weeping, unable to hold back the crystal tears anymore as she broke down in front of the others.  
  
"Since when was our lives fair? It's how life is, there is nothing else we can do except move on." Lita said as she remembered the plane crash that killed her parents. "After all, if we never had the bad times in our lives than how would we know that we are having the good kind?" she said, making everybody think.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sakura blossoms floated around in the wind, dancing on the endless sky streams, unaware that the mood was solemn and atrocious. No one spoke or looked at one another eyes as they looked at the stone figure that lay on the stone pedestal, covered in a blanked of flowers and small tokens. No body looked back as they left the forested area and began the mile long trek until they reached the Shrine.  
  
End. 


End file.
